Yami and Seto's Journey
by Shy Girl 20182012
Summary: Two orphaned boys raised by a different tribe joins an arduous trek to a sanctuary after a meteorite shower destroys their family home (Based on Disney's Dinosaur).
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning. .

 _Some things start out big. ._

In a world so different yet so alike then our own, back when the world now known as Earth was being ruled by Dinosaurs. . This new world had already evolved to the new future where the people and the spirit world were in peace with each other. When a person is born, it is born with a spirit animal beside them, to guide them and protect them. The Spirit animal were in the shape of Duel Monsters and were later called Duel Spirits.

Now there were many types of Duel Spirits, that it confused the people for a while till they came up to split the people into different tribes to represent and honor their Duel Spirits.

Yet even with many different Duel Spirits, there were only three main types of Duel Spirits. .

The first main one were the flying Duel Spirits. These Duel Spirits made their people worship the Sky God, The Sky Scout as well as the air that they breathe. . Many of these villages would live high in the mountains as on their arms, there would be the markings or tattoos of their Duel Spirit, many would call out their Duel Spirit animal and they could control the sky, wind and air. .

The second main one was the water Duel Spirits. These Duel spirits made their people worship the Water God, Jace, the Mind Sculptor and the water they would drink. Many of these villages would live near the water as on their cheek of their faces would be water tattoos or markings of their Duel Spirits, as many would call out to their Duel Spirits and they could control the water, the waves, and the mere ocean. .

The third and last main one was the land Duel Spirits. These Duel spirits made their people worship The Earth Goddess, Amazoness Sword Woman and the earth they would walk on. Many of these villages would live deep in the jungle as on their backs were tattoos or markings of their Duel Spirits, as many would call out to their Duel Spirits and they could control the mountains, the dirt and the vegetation that would grow there. .

For a awhile there was nothing but peace between the tribes and among the people. . Till one vengeful and merciless God, Exodia The Forbidden One, angered by the way that people were worshiping his brothers and sister and were dismissing him, decided to take revenge. So with his own fresh and blood, he gave birth to Gandora, The Dragon of Destruction tribe . .

He made this tribe, full of cannibals and criminals that only satisfy their hunger for destruction and blood toward their fellow people and Duel Spirits, this tribe would travel to any tribes closer to them and they would hunt them down. . .

This is where our story begins.

It was early in the morning as in the dept of a jungle, The Tribe of The Duel Spirit of The Dark Magician, were getting ready for it's daily chores and the preparation for the tribe's neighboring sisters, The Blue Eyes White Dragon to come in . The tribe were almost done when the drums and horn sounds came, signaling that the tribe's neighboring sisters people have arrive. . The elders welcome each other as the people welcome their sisters and brothers from the different tribe. .

It was going to be a very special occasion for one little boy for this was also the day that he would be meeting his Aunt for the first time. The boy had dark short brown hair, light tan skin with icy blue piercing eyes as he was wearing golden elbow bracelets while he was wearing a whitish grey tunic for boys while he was barefoot while on his left arm was the marking of his Duel Spirit.

His tribe believed in tattooing the children at a young age, as his tattoo was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Duel Spirit was only a hatchling as it was around the boy's shoulder as he was walking while holding his mother's hand. .

She was a beautiful woman, her dark brown hair was in twin braids which was held by a fur headband, she had blue rock shaped earrings, a beaded necklaces and and blue bracelets. She was wearing creamy white knee length tube top dress as she was barefoot, with ankle bracelets. Her stomach was heavy with life, while walking on the other side was her was her Duel Spirit. An adult female Blue Eyes White Dragon, her name was Nofret, her son's name was Seto. .

Nofret was visiting her sister, after marrying her husband and having Seto, she moved with her husband's tribe leaving behind her family and her younger sister but today was the special day for it was Reunion Week, where neighboring tribes would get together and cerebrate their ways of worshiping the gods. .

Nofret held her son's hand while she walked as Seto was looking around with wonder in his eyes, he never see so many Dark Magicians and Dark Magician Girls in one place before! It was so exciting plus he was going to get to see Aunt that he never knew he had! Seto smiled toothy at his mama while she was looking for her sister.

"Nofret!" Nofret heard a familiar voice, it may have sound different but it was her . . She turn to see a woman, she only stood 5 ft tall, tan skin and the most beautiful dark ruby eyes, she had beautiful mid-back golden hair with some streaks of black in her hair, her bangs were pulled back by her beaded headdress as she was wearing a white kalasiris with a draped silk see through coat. She was wearing a Wesekh collar necklace with two gold bracelets on both of her wrists while she was barefoot. Beside her was her Duel Spirit which was A Dark Magician Girl.

"Net!" Nofret nearly ran with her son toward her sister, once she was close enough, she let go of her son's hand and hugged her sister as Net chuckled before hugged her sister back.

Nofret pulled back as she smiled at her sister, "Look at what you are wearing! What are you? The Wife of the chief?" She asked as Net smiled bashfully as Nofret's eyes widen before started to giggle before it turn into a full blow laughter with her sister joining her.

"Oh Net, I'm so happy for you! Who would have guess you would have married the Chief! I told you that Akhenamkhanen had a thing for you." Nofret said happily to her sister as Net smiled bashfully at her sister.

"Oh, I see you and Aknadin have been busy." Net hinted toward Nofret's heavy stomach as she smiled bashfully before she felt a tug on her dress.

"Oh, Net. This is my son, Seto, Seto this is your aunt Net." Nofret said as Seto smiled toothy while Net giggled as she saw her nephew, she then crouched down to his level with a big smile.

"Hello Seto, look at how big you are. Now I have a big job for you." Net said with a smile as Seto looked at her with his big icy blue eyes as Net knew that this was going to thrill her big sister.

"I just had a son, now he's not that big and I need someone to take care of him till he's old enough. . Can you do it?" She asked as Seto's eyes widen before he smiled and nodded happily as Net smiled at her cute nephew.

"That's wonderful Sister! Now where is my nephew and my new brother?" Nofret said happily, she was beyond happy that her sister had a son and a husband much like she does.

"Come, we talk in the house." Net said with a smile as she lead her sister and nephew toward her house. Nofret was soon impressed at seeing her sister's home, it was a 2 story home made of stone, it had beautiful shingles for the roof and openings for the windows had bars, to keep stray animals from coming in and she had a door made of wood. All in all, it was a pretty impressive house, consisting that her sister was the wife of the chief and had given birth to the next one.

She whistled, impressively "Nice House." She comment as Net chuckled before she ushered her sister and nephew in.

They walked in the massive home, the saw the house was equipped with house hold stuff as they walked around hallways to a room where a soft cooing could be heard. Net knew that her son's nurse was inside as she walked in with her sister and nephew to see her son's nurse, Nefet as she was watching the child with a smile on her face.

Beside her was her Duel Spirit which was a Dark Magician Girl, she was watching over the child with her chosen one.

"Thank you Nefet, for watching my son." Net said as the nurse turn and bowed to her chief's wife before she left the room as Net walked toward her son's crib while above them were a hand made baby mobile with small wooden shaped Duel Spirits. .

Her son had an extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with red (with a hint of magenta) rims all along the edges. He was light skinned with narrow dark ruby eyes which were close for the moment.

Seto stood on his toes to see the child and frowned, "He's small. . And why don't he have a Duel Spirit?" Seto asked as Nofret looked at her son with the look as Net giggled at her nephew's response to the baby boy.

"Well, In this tribe, you don't get them till you at least three years of age and some things start out small, very small. But let me tell something, sometimes the smallest things can make the biggest changes of all." Net said with a big smile as Seto looked confused but smiled at his aunt.

"Would you like to take him out so he could see his other family?" Net asked as Seto's eyes widen with excitement as he nodded his head in a yes fashion as Net giggled before she grabbed her sling and wrapped it around Seto's small waist as she gently placed the baby boy in it very securely around the sling.

"Are you sure about this Nofret, I mean Seto's only 5 years old." Nofret warned her sister as Net waved her hand in a nonchalantly fashion.

"I'm sure Seto will take care of his cousin, beside Nefet will watch them." She said as the nurse walked in with a tray of water when she heard that she was in charge of the two children, she nodded in delight.

She and Seto as well as the Duel Spirits hurried out as Seto being very careful with his new cousin as he looked around at the festival that was going on in the village, there were dancing, food being brought and even games to play. . Seto played the games for a while till he was playing hide and seek with Nefet. .

Seto giggled as he hid in the tall grass while he could hear Nefet calling out his name, he was holding his baby cousin, he hushed his Duel Spirit when suddenly Seto heard a crack like something was near him, as it was quiet, something wasn't right. . He stood up as he looked around and saw something was a few feet away. . It looked like -

He jumped out the way when a spear stabbed the ground was where he was last standing, Seto gasped when he saw it had blood on it, Sensing that danger was near, Seto hurried back to Nefet who was still yelling his name.

"HELP! HELP!" Seto yelled in terror when Nefet turn look to where Seto's was yelling with a smile before her eyes widen with fear for behind Seto and his cousin, running and raising their spears at them was the wretched tribe of Gandora. .

Seto ran with all his might as he hurried past Nefet who seem to be frozen in fear, he heard a scream and he knew that a spear had gone right through her heart as she gasped in pain before she fell to the ground. .

"GANDORA!" Seto screamed with terror in his voice as he was ran through the village, it seem to caused panicked through the village as women hurried to gather their children, while men hurried to gather their spears and their Duel Spirits to prepare for battle. .

Seto ran through the crowd of panicked people as best as he could while carefully holding on to his cousin. . Seto gasped in terror as he could see that many of the houses were being burned down as archers from the other side were firing fire light arrows at the house. .

He saw his aunt's house and ran in the house, "Mom! Aunt Net!" He screamed as he saw outside the window from the corner of his eye was nothing but a blood bath with fire burning though the village..

He barely got up the steps when he heard the door was busted open and a brute's voice yelling "Honey I'm home!"

He ran with all his might when he saw his mom and aunt, "Mom we need to leave!" Seto said but before Net could come up with a plan she gasped when a few feet away from Seto was the head of the Gandora. . Dartz. .

He was smirking at them, he looked at the kids at then at the women and in a blink of an eye two of his men were holing the women while one held the brats. .

"Let go of me!" Seto snapped as he fought one of the thugs before he grimaced when the thug grabbed his hair as he kept on fighting while holding his cousin. .

"Let my son go!" Nofret screamed as she tried free herself but it only result to the man getting tired of her as he turn her around and slapped her with a force that it made her fall on her side.

"She's pregnant, you monster!" Net screamed as she broke free from the thug and she hurried to her fallen sister before she was grabbed by her arm by Dartz as he looked at her lustfully. .

He then turn to the man who was holding the brats and smirked, "Take those kids out of here, we could use some new recruits." He said as his men began to laugh as Net's eyes widen with fear and terror.

"Aunt Net! Don't let them take us! Aunt Net!" Seto screamed as his cousin began to cry while the thug merely picked up the struggling children and walked out of the door as Seto's screams could be heard. .

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Net screamed as she tried to get to the children but they were gone as she started to cry but in a flash, she turn and scratched the man's face as he growled as her. .

"Well look who's feisty. ." Dartz said with a glare before he smirk as he slapped her hard as she fell, hitting her head on the floor, knocking her unconscious. .

He turn to his comrade with a smirk, "You can have the other one. ." The man nodded his thanks as Dartz with a smirk on his face look toward the fallen woman, the brute began to lower his pants and began ripped the woman's dress with his knife. .

The eyes of the toys could only watch in horror as the two woman were forceful taken again and again with the woman fighting when they both came back to conscious. . They fought through their tears and their fists but it was for nothing. .

After being sated the rapists then merciless killed the women with smirks in their faces as blood were splashed on their faces. . . They looked what their art as they would call it, before Dartz snapped his fingers as his comrade pulled out an oil sated arrow and light it. . He hand it to Dartz as he looked at he flames and with a malicious smile he threw it to the women bodies and watch with the same twisted smile as he turn around and walked out of the home. .

Seto watched as the men walked out of his aunt's house before it exploded as it made Seto fall backwards while Dartz continue walking away with his sick twisted smile on his face. .Seto held his cousin as he lowered his head and cried for all it was worth. . He lost everything. . His mother. . His sibling. . His father. . His Aunt. .

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his cheek as he looked down at his baby cousin, that right. . His cousin was all he had now. . He was all the family he had now. .

The village that once held hope and love now was only ruins as many of the survivors were women and children including Seto and his baby cousin that Seto will named Yami, were all rounded up like cattle as the leader Dartz look at the survivors with that same twist look on his face. .

"Alright, you all have a choice, you could either come with us and become our new sisters and new children. ." many of survivors argued including Seto but were silenced but a woman fell to the ground with a spear through her neck, "Now that I have your attention, as I was saying, Or you could join you fellow brothers and sisters in the afterlife. . Your choice begins now. ." Dartz said with a smirk. .

Many of the women held the children and agreed to join the terrible tribe to save their children but Seto was alone as most of the woman had to worry about their own safety as well as their children. . Seto knew that alone he wouldn't survive a night so he accept to go along with the man who killed his family for the sake of his cousin. .

What nobody knew was that the females of the Gandora tribe, were either barren or were old so when they saw and heard new children were coming many of the females tried to pressure the mothers to give their children to a better future. . It ended in many fights. .

One of the women, Anzu saw Seto and Yami, she saw her chance as she tried to warm up with 5 year old but Seto would glare at her and held his cousin close to him, over the days Seto and Yami's people began to disappear along with the children till it was only Seto and Yami. . .

It seem that the mother would try to escape with their children and would either be killed or had escaped. . Seto knew it was pointless for him and Yami to escape so he merely stayed with the monsters that destroyed his family. .

It was a 3 weeks later that The Tribe of Gandora were rowing along a river, they had to move along so Seto was in a canoe with Anzu as he was holding his cousin. . Yet this place looked almost familiar to Seto. . when he heard a twig being cracked, his eyes widen when he remembered. .

This side of the river belong to -

Suddenly arrows flew across both sides of the river, Seto quickly duck and hid under a cloth as he heard bodies falling in the water as he shushed Yami who showed signs that he would be crying. . he felt the canoe gave a shake as if something had fallen over board as he knew that it was the body of Anzu. .

Seto kept quiet as he felt the canoe drifted when he heard voice. .

"Yep, it was the Gandora tribe, Aknamkanon." A man's voice said as the person who Seto think was Aknamkanon growled

"Damn cannibals! And thieves as well! I remember give this treaty to our sister's tribe. ." Seto then heard Aknamkanon sighed sadly, "They must have killed our sister's tribe . . Poor beings, may the Gods welcome their souls in to their arms. ."

Seto felt the canoe being pulled when he felt his cloth was pulled away from him "Please! Don't hurt us!" Seto pleaded as he shield his baby cousin as the woman looked at him with shocked look on her face, she looked almost like his cousin only in adult and female form plus she was tanner and had amethyst eyes . .

"Hey Dad! Get over here." She said as she lowered her spear as Aknamkanon was about to walk when two boys tried to run pass him.

"Bakura! Marik! It's not safe!" Aknamkanon snapped as he pulled two boys that were the same age as Seto away, one was silver haired and fair skin while the other had whitish golden hair and dark tan skin. .

"Oh, We always have to go when stuff's happening." The silver haired one complained as he and the other boy back away while Aknamkanon huffed at them before cautiously walked to the woman who's back was to him, shielding Seto and Yami. .

"What is it Heba?" He asked as the woman now named Heba, turned around to show Seto while she was holding Yami as Seto was exhausted from holding his baby cousin. .

"We have two survivors." She said as she was tenderly holing Yami while Seto leaned against her as Aknamkanon gasped in shock as he raised his spear.

"What?" Heba asked surprised at her father's reaction.

"It's two cold-blood monsters from the Gandora tribe! Vicious! Blood lusting!" Aknamkanon said with fear on his eyes.

Yami burped at Aknamkanon who made a disgusted face while Seto smiled tiredly at his baby cousin while Heba giggled at her father's face.

Seto stood up, "We not from the Gandora tribe! I'm from the Blue eyes White Dragon clan, and this is my cousin, he's from the Dark Magician clan!" he said to defend his and his cousin's rights. .

"It looks like a baby and a child to me." Heba said as she tenderly stroke Yami's face while she held on to Seto who was snuggling close to her warmth for the first time in a couple of weeks, he felt safe in this woman's arms much like his mother's arms. .

"Heba, he could maybe lying to me beside both of those things are children now and if you keep them, when they grow up, they'll be picking their spears out of our backs!" Aknamkanon yelled as he heard gasps as he turn to see his clan all looking at the two children with fear in their eyes. .

"Things like that kill people like us for fun!" Aknamkanon said as he scared two kids as they ran toward their parents in fear as Heba held Seto and Yami with a shook of her head, she believe in the two boys but she knew what she needed to do for her father to take them in.

"So, what do we do?" She asked as Aknamkanon turn to her with a glare on his face.

"Get rid of them!" He snapped as he turned around to walk away as Heba shook her head with a giggle.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked with a laugh as Aknamkanon stopped and sighed before he turn to look at his daughter.

"Heba, those kids are dangerous!" Aknamkanon said with a sad sigh as Heba tenderly stroke Yami's face with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, little ones." She then gave Yami to Seto and gently pushed them toward her father who seem a little frighten, "Alright, Get rid of them." Heba said as she hmphed at him before she turn around with a smirk.

"Alright I will!" Aknamkanon said as he raised his spear, ready to kill the two monster children from the Gandora when Seto ever so boldly said. .

"Chief Aknamkanon, if I may say this. . If you are to kill us please. . Spare my cousin. . I don't want him to die before he even began to live. ." Seto pleaded as Aknamkanon eyes widen, most of the Gandora soldiers would either sacrifice others before themselves. . This boy, he didn't look much older than 5 yet here he was asking for his cousin, a mere baby, to be spare instead of himself. .

Aknamkanon sighed as he lowered his spear, it was quiet for a few minutes as Heba walked up to the two boys with a smile as Aknamkanon finally said, "You two are welcome to our clan. . But you will be monitor to make sure you are not a threat."

Heba smiled as she gently picked up Yami from Seto's arms and held his hand, "Don't worry, we will teach them our ways." She said happily.

Heba then started to walk to her clan so they would welcome both boys while holding onto Yami's body and Seto's hand when Aknamkanon saw that Yami's head was wiggling.

"Watch the boy's head!" Aknamkanon suddenly said as Heba looked at her father shocked as he quickly correct himself, "I mean, watch it. He could bite." He said before he began to walk away while Bakura and Marik came running as Heba crouched down so the children could see the new baby.

Bakura pulled Yami's mouth down as Seto glared at him while Marik snorted, "This kid doesn't even have teeth! What's he going to? Gum us to death?" He joked as he and Bakura laughed while Heba shook her head toward the two children

"Bakura! Marik! Come on, look at that sweet little face. . Does that look like a killer to you?" Heba said with a smile as Yami cooed at his new found mother. . Seto felt a hand touch his head as he looked up and he could of sworn, he saw his mother's face. . . .


	2. The Mating Dance for the Future

Chapter 2: The Mating Dance for the Future. .

EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER. .

Eighteen summers and winters have passed since that day that Heba took in Seto and Yami, as it was now a spring morning. . Nothing dangerous in the Jungle could be heard, it was quiet as only the sound could be heard was the river's water slightly splashing together. . Everything was peaceful, tranquil and calm. .

"HELP!" A cry for help rang though the jungle as three kids, one boy and two girls around the age of 10 were seen running in terror.

The boy was tan skinned and had long black hair, grayish-purple eyes as he was wearing a tunic with ankle jewelry. Beside him as he ran was a girl, she was fair skinned with blond hair that were pulled back in pig tails as she wore a tube top dress and had wrist jewelry. The last girl had long waist brownish red hair and gentle dull greenish eyes and fair skin, she was wearing a tube top dress as she was wearing a necklace made of rocks and some ankle jewelry

The three kids ran with all their might as right behind them were the killers, suddenly a spear could be seen flying through the air barely missing one of the girls. The kids screamed in terror as they ran while they heard a roar of one of the killer's Duel Spirits. . It was loud and terrifying to the three kids as they ran. .

The brownish red haired girl fell down before she hurried back up and ran after her friends just as a man land right where she last fell. His narrow ruby red eyes held anger as he turn to look at his partner who growled in anger as they continue to chase their prey. .

The kids reached a river that was too deep for them to swim across they gasped in shock, they turn around in terror when they heard rustling from the tall grass behind them, "Look, over there!" The boy said as he pointed to some rocks they could use as a bridge as they quickly jumped/ran on.

"Hurry up Serenity!" The blond haired girl screamed when she saw Serenity was jumping on one of the rocks slowly when suddenly a spear was shot through the air, again missing the children as Serenity ran with terror after her friends. .

Suddenly they came upon a large gap between two parts of the land as they stopped as they were breathless before gasped when they heard a loud and bone shaking roar. . The boy looked around for a way around the gap when he spotted a log that had fallen over.

"Come on! We can use this log as a bridge!" The boy said as he began to walk/run across the makeshift log bridge. Serenity and the other girl watched with fear in their eyes when suddenly they heard rustling behind, they quickly jumped on the bridge and ran across when suddenly they reached the top as they turn and screamed at seeing their monsters that were chasing them were gaining on them. .

Serenity was running when suddenly she fell frontward as a figure stood on top of her form as dust cloud surround them as the boy and girl stopped and turn in terror toward their fallen friend. .

They saw as one of the men pulled out the spear out of Serenity's dead body as he looked up toward the kids with a glare and a evil smirk as the kids were frozen with fear. . They held each other as they whimpered when the other man with icy blue eyes that held no emotion arrived behind his comrade, both of them raised their spears, ready to end the two children lives. .

"Alright Yami! Seto! Tell your Duel Spirit to let me up!" Serenity's voice could be heard as the dust cleared as it show that the now Adult Blue Eyes White Dragon was on top of Serenity.

Yami from that cute little baby grew to be a strong, young and handsome man, he was short for his age but he made it up with his stealth and strength. He was standing beside his Duel Spirit, a Dark Magician. He was wearing a tunic for men while on his back and arm were tattoos of his Duel Spirit and the markings of a hunter and healer

Seto had grown up tall and handsome, he was taller than his cousin but he knew that Yami could beat him in a good day. Seto was a great hunter, genius and caretaker as he was taking care one of the children, the boy that was friends with Serenity, his name was Mokuba. Seto was wearing the same as Yami and had his own tattoo's and markings of his own.

The Duel Spirit let out what could considered a chuckle before it let Serenity up as she giggled, "That was great! Get them!" She laughed as she and the other girl jumped onto Yami who fell backwards while laughing while Mokuba jumped on Seto who merely held him up with a chuckle.

Watching from the sideline was the woman that made Yami and Seto feel loved and protected by her people as well as her own father. . It was Heba as she was chuckling, she decided to break apart the group with a smile on her face.

"All right, guys, break it up." Heba said as she was walking up to the group as her hands were full of beautiful flowers that were for the festival for later, "Remember the courtship? You gonna to be seeing all that smooching." She said with a smirk as the kids all groaned in disgust.

"Mom! That's so disgusting!" Serenity said as Mokuba and the other girl agreed with her while Seto and Yami shared a look with a same smirks on their faces, they just got an idea.

"That's alright Mother Heba. ." Seto said with a shrug of his shoulders while he was putting Mokuba down as Yami was getting up, quickly added.

"We could smooch right here." He and Seto tried to give kisses to the kids as all of them screamed and laughed as they ran off to the direction of the tribe. .

"It's a shame you both don't like kids." Heba said as she watched her daughter and her friends running off as she was chuckling.

Seto shuddered with fake disgust, "Oh, nasty little vermin." He said as Yami chuckled and agreed with his cousin while Heba rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha. Go find Bakura and Marik, I heard that Marik's rehearsing pickup lines. Let's hope he at least found some new material." Heba said with a smirk at her two adopted sons while both chuckled. She then started to head toward the tribe's mating dance site while Seto and Yami went to find Bakura and Marik.

Meanwhile in the edge of the water on two rocks were two men, one was fair skin with long shoulder length white hair with dark brown eyes, he was wearing a tunic with golden ankle bracelets as he was fixing his markings for the festival that was going to begin later beside him was his brother.

The other man was darker skin with long shoulder length whitish golden hair with dark purple eyes while he was wearing the same thing as he was flexing his muscles at the water with a smirk on his face.

These two were Bakura and Marik. .

"Hey, sweetie, if you'll be my bride, I'll be gentle. That's good!" Marik said with a smirk as he flexed his muscles. . Bakura rolled his eyes at his brother's pick up lines as Seto and Yami finally found their friends as they heard Marik's pick up lines as they shook their head at how corny and cheesy it sound.

"Girls, I'm known as the professor of love, and school's in session. Yeah I still got it!" Marik said with a smirk on his face as he chuckled while still flexing his muscles at the water.

"I hope it's not contagious." Seto said with a smirk on his face as he came behind the two with his arms folded on his chest as Yami followed him while Marik stuck out his tongue at Seto.

"I'm a raging epidemic of romance. You're just jealous of my hotness." Marik said with a smirk as Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, real jealous. Come on hot stuff. Let's get going. You both don't wanna miss Aknamkanon's annual pep talk" Yami said with a smile he and Seto began to walk away with Bakura and Marik following.

"Oh, goody. I can't wait to hear the dancing advice of an old man." Bakura said sarcastic as Marik snickered.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, I heard that in his day, that old man was quite a dancer." Seto said as he defend Aknamkanon while he began to lead his cousins and friends while Bakura and Marik both scoffed with snickers.

"You talking about Aknamkanon?" Marik said with disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, to hear him tell it, he put the "prime" in "primate." Yami said with a smirk on his face as Marik and Bakura both looked at each other before looked at Yami and Seto who were both smirking.

"Really?" They both said with still disbelief in their voices as they rolled their eyes toward Seto and Yami who both began to laugh.

Meanwhile around a large tree, there was bonfires and music could be heard. This was the sacred tree where the tribe's first ancestors first did the mating dance. Around were sacred tree were marking of the first hand prints as Heba and Aknamkanon were giving advice to the males and female that were going to dance for their soul mate. .

"Okay, boys, gather 'round. Listen and learn from the master." Aknamkanon said while he was in the middle of the group of male dancers as he was on the other side of tree. He then began to tell the men dancers the best way to win over a female dancer.

"Now, girls, don't jump into near the bonfire after the first boy with a cute back flip. It's more fun if you keep them guessing." Heba said with a giggle as she gave her advice to the female dancers as she handed them the flowers while Serenity was beside her mother, knowing one day she will be hearing this on her day to find her mate.

"And if a cute back flip doesn't work, guess." Aknamkanon said with a chuckled as the men dancers were all making mental notes of what to do and what not to do. .

"You're never going to forget this day, so make it one to remember. ." Heba said with a smile on her face as the women dancers all nodded knowing that this was the day they would find their soul mate and they want to remember how special it was. .

"But if you mess up, don't worry. They'll never remember." Aknamkanon said as the men dancer all nodded in relief, now knowing that if the made a mistake then the girl that they will mate with won't remember. .

"Come on, guys! We don't wanna let them down!" Seto yelled as he was on top of his Duel spirit with Yami, Marik and Bakura and their duel spirits on as well. Aknamkanon chuckled at seeing his two adopted sons, who knew that he would grow to love them both.

"Go on, now. Chest up! Chin up!" Aknamkanon said as all the men jumped on the Duel Spirit dragon as Aknamkanon chuckled as he looked at both of his adopted sons.

"Make 'em look good, sons." Aknamkanon said with a smile as Yami scoffed with a smirk on his face as he turn to look at his father figure.

"Come on Aknamkanon, With my charm, Seto's Looks and your brains? No problem." He said as Aknamkanon chuckled. Seto made his Duel Spirit walk as it roared while Seto and Yami both laughed as the dragon Duel Spirit walked toward the ladies.

"Hey girls! Look what just pulled into town. Your buffet table of love." Yami said with a fake french accent as the girls all giggled while the guys were all making cat calls to the girls.

Seto made his Duel Spirit stopped in front of the middle bonfire that was burning higher then the others as all the men got off while Yami and Seto went to sit beside Heba, Heba's mate Atemu, Aknamkanon, Mokuba and Serenity. The drums began to be pound on as the music began. .

The tribe all began to whoop and yell along with the music as the men began to dance around the bonfire when suddenly Bakura and Marik were dancing too fast as they fell on their back with a groan of pain while Serenity was giggling at her fellow brother's friends.

Seto and Yami both rolled their eyes as they ran up and picked up both Bakura and Marik, 'You're missing all the action, guys!. Come on." Yami said as Marik scoffed.

"Hey, haven't you heard? I am the action!" Marik yelled Yami and Seto pushed both of them into the crowd of the men dancers while the girls all giggled at Marik and Bakura's dancing before placed their flowers in their hairs and began to dance on the other side of men.

The music began to get louder and louder as the women would dance near the fire as the men would dance on the other side. Only when did the music hit the high's point did they start to dance almost close to each other as the women would dance twirling around while the men would dance near the woman that they would chose. . They would dance to their heart's content and when the music stopped they stopped as well. .

Once the music began again the men would grabbed the woman of their dreams and would twirl them around and around as the music would get higher and higher and when the music stopped again the couple would be chest to chest as they would be breathing heavily as the girls would then give their mates the flowers that Heba gave them. .

The newly mated couple would then walked to the sacred tree and mark their markings to signal that they have been mated. . Every couple left leaving only Bakura and Marik mate-less. . Both men sighed sadly, this was another year that they couldn't find their mates. . They both walked to the edge the cliff and sat on the rocks sadden that they couldn't find their mates. .

Seto and Yami couldn't find Marik and Bakura and they sighed sadly, they knew that mabye that both found their mates and would be making their families leaving Seto and Yami behind but they were happy that their friends met their mates when suddenly . . Yami turn and pointed to where Marik and Bakura were sitting on a couple of rocks, mate-less. Seto and Yami looked at each other and sighed sadly, it was another year that both friends didn't even get close to finding a mate. .

They walked up to their friends and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, "Ah, don't worry, Bakura, Marik. You both always have next year." Seto said with a smile toward his friends as Marik and Bakura both scoffed.

"Hey, We're lucky to be rid of them. With the ladies, before you know it, they all wanna move to a bigger tribe." Bakura said trying to lighten his and his brother's heavily sadden hearts as Seto and Yami both chuckled.

Watching Seto and Yami comforted Bakura and Marik was Heba, Atemu and Aknamkanon, "Oh well, Poor Marik and Bakura. . " Atemu said sadly as his mate nodded along with him. .

"The Tribe still has two bachelors. ." Aknamkanon added sadly as Heba shook her head as she saw Yami and Seto both pulled Bakura and Marik up as they walked closer to their family. .

"No. . We have four. . " She muttered as Aknamkanon and Atemu both nodded sadly, they knew who she was talking about. .

After reaching their family, Serenity and Mokuba went over and tried to cheer up Bakura and Marik as Heba walked to Yami and Seto.

"Well, it's never really been their best event." Heba said sadly as Yami and Seto both smile sadly at their adopted mother as they looked at their friends.. .

"They got a tougher hide than ours." Seto said with a sad chuckle as Heba sadly chuckle at her adopted son's positive attitude. .

"Oh boys, if only there was somebody on the island for you two. Well you know, that matches with Missing part of your Duel Spirits heart. ." Heba said gently while she hug both of them as Yami and Seto smiled sadly toward their adopted mother.

"Come on, Mother Heba. .What more could we want?" Seto said with a sad smile before they heard sound up in the sky. Everyone looked up in the sky to see beautiful falling stars or a meteor shower but it was strange, falling stars don't come out in the day time. .

"Whoa, look that. ." Yami said as he pointed to the falling stars, even Seto was amazed as they both started to walk toward the edge of the cliff and look toward the sky. .

Heba watched them go but something in her heart told her something was wrong about falling stars in the middle of the day. . Aknamkanon was beside his granddaughter with a look of worry as he placed a hand on her shoulder before watched as she ran toward Seto and Yami.

"What are they?" She asked as Yami and Seto still amazed by the falling stars shrugged their shoulders toward Serenity's question. . Their Duel Spirits sniffed the air and began to look uneasy, something was differently wrong. . Serenity then began to climb the scared tree as she got to the top, she was amazed by the falling stars. .

Everyone was amazed at the falling stars or meteor shower as Heba and Atemu walked up to Heba's father who was touching the ground with a worried look, Heba looked up to see a bunch of birds were flying in a rush of fear, "Dad?" Heba whispered as Aknamkanon looked at his daughter and son in law with a frown.

"Something's wrong. . " He whispered as Heba and Atemu's eyes widen as they hurried to Yami and Seto to asked them about Serenity. .

"Boys, Where's Serenity?" Heba asked worriedly to Yami and Seto who were still amazed by the falling meteor shower or falling stars. .

"She's up in the. .tree. . " Yami got quiet as a huge meteor was coming down from the sky to their world as the tribe all gasped in shock at seeing the huge meteor. Many were frozen with either fear or shock as many parents were holding their children. .They all watched as the meteor fell into the water and as it landed it made a huge bright light. . then . .nothing. . it was quiet for a few moments as the tribe were all watching at the water.

Till two massive gusts of wind blew as it made many of the villager fall on their backs, Atemu quickly took charge, "GO! Come on! GO!" He began to yell as the tribe all hurried and began to run into the jungle. . When Heba and Atemu heard their daughter. .

"MOM! DAD!" Serenity screams for her parents awoke Yami and Seto from theri shock as they all looked up at the tree.

"Serenity! Where are you?!" Yami yelled as Seto got on his Duel Spirit as he turn and his eyes widen at seeing a fiery wave filled with smoke and death was coming right toward them. Atemu and Heba ran to Yami and Seto, while Atemu the faster climber, climbed the tree, he instantly grabbed his daughter and jumped down on Seto's Duel Spirit. .

'"Run Seto! Run! RUN!" Heba shouted as she joined with her daughter and mate on Seto's duel Spirit with Yami and his Duel Spirit jumping on the dragon as the Duel Spirit ran. It knew it had no chance against the disaster that was coming their way in the air, so it would have to run for it. .

Meteors that were covered with fire fell from the sky as they fell onto the water making a huge splash and onto the land as it would create a huge hole of death and fire. The disaster fiery wave was coming closer and closer to the island that was the tribe's home.

"Aknamkanon! Come on!" Seto yelled as Aknamkanon was running as fast as he could when suddenly he fell down, the dragon merely picked him up with it's teeth and threw him on with rest of its clan. .

Bakura was holding on to Mokuba while he and Marik ran with all their might while they were running the dragon was running beside them as Yami yelled, "Guys! Jump!" Looking at Mokuba, Bakura nodded to himself before he jumped on the dragon, almost dropping Mokuba but manged to hang on to him. .

Marik new it was his turn as he jumped on the dragon with groan, the dragon kept on running even with all the extra weight, it was determined to not let his chosen one and his family die when they barely had a chance to have a future! It kept on running till it reached the end of the island. .

Everyone was all in a state of panic, they all turn around to see the massive fiery wall of destruction, chaos and most of all death was almost upon them. . The dragon knew what it must do . .With a roar of anger and terror it jumped off the cliff and into the raging waters of the ocean. .

The Dragon swam upwards till it burst out of the water while still holding onto it was Set oand Yami. They coughed out water as they saw that their family were missing. They began to look around for their missing members of their family..

"Heba! Aknamkanon! Atemu! Where are you?!" Seto coughed/yelled out as some water got in his mouth as he heard his named being called. .but with the raging water he couldn't see. .

"Seto! Yami! Over here!" Heba's voice could be heard as Yami with his eye struggling against the water's raging splashing saw them, they were hold a massive log as they wave toward Yami and Seto.

"We're coming! "Yami yelled as the Dragon roared as it wrestled against the water as it began to paddled and swam against the waves to save it's chosen one's family. . The dragon swam for what seem to be hours till finally it reached the edge of land. . the dragon was exhausted as it walked out to the edge the land before collapsed. .

Atemu helped Aknamkanon off the dragon as he was coughing out water while Heba was tenderly holding the two children . . Seto and Yami opened their eyes and what they saw made their hearts sadden. .

This land was across from their island, it was once full of green trees and life but now it was destroy, nothing but smoke and small pits of fire with dead trees could be seen as Yami and Seto look toward their island which was nothing but a fiery dot. . If this land's people didn't survive. . then their people didn't have a chance. .

Seto closed his eyes is sadness as Yami let a tear fall from his face, while Aknamkanon, Atemu, Bakura, Heba, Marik, Serenity and Mokuba all looked at their island home with a sad look. .

Serenity with some hope still in her heart, went to the edge of the water and let out a scream whoop! She got quiet as she only heard. . Silence could only be heard as Serenity wasn't going to give up as she let out a louder scream whoop that echoed through the darken sky. .

Silence was all that was heard. . The blue eyes white dragon, even if was exhausted from saving it's chosen one and his family, let out a roar that echo too. . but it was also met with only silence. .

Heba slowly walked up to her daughter as Serenity whimpered before she turn and dug her face into her mother's tunic, "Oh, Serenity, easy, easy." Heba said softy as she tenderly stroke her daughter's hair as Serenity whimpered with tears falling from her face. .

"Mom, they're all. . gone. ." She whimpered out as Heba hushed her daughter as she held her. .

"I'm here. . So is your dad. ." Heba whispered even when she want to cry for the loss of her tribe as Atemu walked up to his family and held them. .

"We can't stay here. . It's dangerous" He whispered as what was the remaining people of the tribe looked up with sadden face before Mokuba and Serenity sadly climbed on the dragon who began to regain strength as it got up and looked at the sadden children.

Seto looked up to see birds were flying south, "Come on, I think we should head for south." He said as everyone nodded as they began to walk the long journey to hopefully find a home. .

What started out as a good day for the future ended in a survive for today. .


	3. Look at all the Duel Spirits

Chapter 3: Look at all the Duel Spirits!

They walked for what seemed to be days, stopping only to rest, each men took turns to watch out for dangers. . It seemed that their home wasn't the only place that the meteor had destroyed, everywhere they went, the land seemed to be destroyed, the food became uneatable and the not a single drop of water was seen. . They wonder why this had to happened to them, have they angered the Gods and Goddess for them to bring their wraith upon them?

One early morning in the new barren and destroyed world of theirs, Seto and Yami were leading their family as Heba, Mokuba and Serenity were riding on Seto's Duel Spirit. Aknamkanon was walking beside the Duel Spirit with his hand hold Serenity's hand as Bakura, Marik and Atemu held their make shift spears in case of danger came their way. .

Serenity and Mokuba were still sadden over the loss of their tribe, their friends and their family as Aknamkanon gently patted Serenity's shoulder with a tender smile toward his granddaughter, "Now, now, kids. .There's nothing to be afraid of. ." Just as he said this Bakura saw something as he pointed with his right index finger.

"Look!" He yelled as the group looked up the rocky hill and could have sworn they saw something in a shape of a duel spirit running away. Instead of cautious like they have been, they were hopeful and

interested in seeing other people and hopeful that they will help them. .

"Did you see that?" Marik asked as everyone but Aknamkanon agreed, "Come on, let go and see if a group of people are nearby." He added as Seto and Yami nodded and began to lead their group toward the Duel Spirit but Aknamkanon ever the cautious one was worried.

"Let's not- Hey!" He snapped as Bakura and Marik pushed him as he growled at them while they continue on their way toward the unknown Duel Spirit with Aknamkanon groaning as he went to catch up with his family.

"Shh! Dad!" Heba said as she shushed her father as Aknamkanon tried to think of a reason that they shouldn't go and meet this unknown person or Duel Spirit.

"It's scaring the kids!" He said in hopes that maybe they would stopped and turn back around by Mokuba and Serenity looked at him with confused eyes.

"No it's not." Mokuba said as Yami and Seto shushed everyone as they continue on walking in the depths of the rocky barren hill as they looked around for the person or Duel Spirit. .

Seto and Yami stopped walking and looked around for anybody but so nothing," Hello?! Anybody here?!" Yami yelled in hopes that maybe somebody will come and help them. . Suddenly they heard arguing as Yami and Seto turn around and saw two men, one was taller then the other and had black hair that reached his shoulders. The other one had dark dirty blond hair as both were arguing with each other about something Yami was bout yell out for help but Seto shushed him, something wasn't right about these men. .

He motion for Yami to back up when the taller men saw Yami's hair and turn to look at Yami and Seto's family and the look on his eyes didn't sit well with Yami nor Seto. . Bakura, Marik and Atemu held their spears up as they slowly got on Seto's Duel Spirit as even they didn't feel right. .

Seto watched with cautious eyes as the man elbowed his partner as they looked at the group with a gleam in their eyes, Seto watched as the man let out a scream whooped, yes something was definitely didn't feel right as Aknamkanon even got on Seto's Duel. . Suddenly he heard more people coming as Seto and Yami looked around in alarm as they were soon surrounded by 12 more men as they were eyeing at the kids and Heba with interest in their eyes. .

Seto and Yami watched with alarmed eyes as the men began to come closer and closer when suddenly one of them jumped on a rock that was in front of Seto and Yami as the thug had a smirk on his face before he pulled out a knife and a spear with a twisted look on his face. .

"Well, well, what do we have here? New recruits?" Another thug asked with a smirk as Seto's eyes widen at those words as it brought bitter memories from the past. . the memory flash so fast by him that he knew what he must do, so it wouldn't happen to his new family now! He glared at the thugs before he looked at Yami who was raising his spear as if he had read Seto's mind. .

"NOW!" Seto screamed as Yami threw his spear as it pierced a man's chest as he and Seto quickly got on Seto's Duel Spirit as it took off running through the thugs as they let out a yell of anger before they let out whoops of excitement of a good old fashion chase! All of the men got on their Duel Spirits and took off after the Blue Eyes White Dragon that so many prizes for them as they raised their spears in excitement!

Seto's Duel Spirit ran with all it's might as the group on it turn and gasped when they saw that the thugs were gaining, Atemu, Yami, Marik and Bakura would threw spears that they had at them as Aknamkanon and Heba would shield Mokuba and Serenity while Seto tried to make his Duel Spirit go faster.

The thugs would either dodged or get hit by the spears as they threw their knives and spears toward their running prey, one of the knives gave Seto's shoulder a cut as he hissed in pain as he placed his hand on it to see it wasn't that deep, just a scratched. .

Suddenly the leader of thugs yelled out a retreated as the Duel Spirits that held their chose ones began to stop and quickly turn around and began to run the other direction as Heba saw this as she looked

toward Seto.

"Seto, they're stopping!" She said as Seto made his Duel Spirit slowly stopped as it panted from the chased, Seto looked back, wondering why the thugs were retreating. . He turn and gasped and before he could move his Duel Spirit out of the way a large and older Duel Spirit which was Zera the Mant pushed Seto's Duel Spirit on it's side and knocking over Seto and Yami's friends and family. .

Seto got good look of the man that was walking beside his Duel Spirit, He was taller man and was wearing a bandanna that hid his blond hair as his dark brown eyes glared at Seto and Yami, he was wearing just a shendyt or a man's skirt that was just above the knees, he was wearing golden ankle and wrist bracelets and was barefoot. The man looked at the fallen family with a glare on his face.

"Stay out of my way!" He growled/snapped as he continue on walking. There was another man beside him, this man wear wearing almost the same thing as the first one expect he was wearing a blouse beside him was his Duel Spirit, Swamp BattleGuard. His brown hair is arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head as his brown eyes held the same glare on his face.

"You heard Keith! Move it!" The man yelled as Seto and Yami hurried to get up as the rest of the group all hurried and got on Seto's Duel Spirit but Yami and Seto as they were amazed at seeing huge groups of people as many had different types of Duel Spirits. . There were big ones, small ones, they were even ones that seem to have the marking that they had swimming ones!

Seto and Yami were so amazed by the different Duel Spirits that they bumped into two girls, one of the girls had dirty blond hair that was in a sporadic hairstyle with dark brown eyes, she was wearing a creamy white knee length tube top dress as she was barefoot, with ankle bracelets. She was holding on to a small boy's hand as he looked up at Seto and Yami while beside them was probably the girl's Duel Spirit, A Red Eyes Black Dragon. .

Her companion looked like almost like Heba only she had light fair skin as she was wearing the same thing as the taller girl and she was holding on to two little boys hands as she blushed when she saw she had bumped into Yami who was looking at her with a tiny blush on his face while beside the smaller girl was a Dark Magician Girl. .

"Watch it!" The dirty blond snapped at Seto who looked almost memorized at her beauty and her toughness as her companion gasped at her as she shook her head. . .

"Joey! It wasn't their fault. What am I going to do with you?" She said when another female joined them as Bakura got a good look of her and was memorized by the likeness that they shared. . She had white long hair that reached her shoulders with lovely brown eyes and fair skin, she was wearing the same thing as her companions, beside her was her Duel Spirit, the Change of Heart. . She was holding on to a little girl who was looking at the other girls and boys with a tired look on her little face.

"Yugi, Joey, Come on, we have to hurry! You know that Keith doesn't like it when we are stopping for no reason!" She said as she excused herself from the unknown strangers while Yugi and Joey looked (Well glared at in Joey's case) at Seto and Yami before they followed the white haired girl with the boys as Seto, Yami and Bakura watched them go. .

They kept on walking till the reached the end did they see an elderly man with his Duel Spirit, Big Kola as their eyes widen at seeing the biggest Duel Spirit they ever seen! A girl past by them as she looked at the group with a chuckle, "Walking backwards? Well, let me know if that gets you there any faster." She laughed. .

"Keep those little legs moving, Kuriboh or you'll get left behind!" She yelled as a small brown creature ran pasted the group as Seto and Yami turned around and looked at the group of people with amazement in their eyes along with their family. .

"Look at all the Duel Spirits!" Serenity broke their amazement as Heba held her daughter with a smile when Seto and Yami had idea as they looked at each with a look that Aknamkanon saw their looks on their faces as was about to put his foot down.

"If you're even thinking of joining them-" He was cut off by Mokuba jumping on him in fear.

"Hey! Blue eyes!" Seto and Yami turn to see the thugs were back as they were smirking at them a few feet away from Seto and Yami's family and friends.

"Hang on!" Seto yelled as he made his Duel Spirit ran after the group of people as the thugs ran after him but stopped on the small hill as they laughed.

"We'll be waiting for you!" The thug's leader laughed as he and his thugs watched Seto's Duel spirit ran to catch up with the group of people and their Duel Spirits. . The group of people and Duel Spirits were beginning to see that night time was begin to fall as the leader of the group as Seto's Duel Spirit had caught up with them, Keith was looking around as if deeming the place was alright for the night time with the three girls that Seto and Yami bumped into earlier holding on to the children hands.. .

"Keith." Keith turn to look at his second in command as the man pointed, "There is a more protected spot

further down the-" Keith cut off his second his commanded with a huffed as he shook his head.

"We'll rest here for the night. Go ahead, Tristan." Keith said as Tristan nodded as he yelled out toward the group that they would be resting here. The group of people started to hurry and push each other, trying to get the best sleeping spot for the night.

"Oh, Tea, I wish we were at your nesting grounds now. All this pushing and shoving about, just for a place to sleep. My Duel Spirit and I are not used to this kind of behaviour." The elderly man said to the woman as he looked up to his Duel spirit who was walking while looking down to make sure it didn't step on anything or anyone. .

The woman now named Tea huffed out a laugh, "Solomon, your Duel Spirit's got big feet. Just tell it to give them a kick, GIT!" She snapped when one of the Duel Spirits was standing around in front of her before it jumped away in fear when Tea screamed at it.

The man now know as Solomon looked shocked at Tea, "Oh, my Duel Spirit couldn't possibly! Shoo! Shoo!" He said as he tried to make some room for his Duel Spirit to walk along as Tea rolled her eyes at her companion.

"Will you come on, Grandpa? You wanna get to the nesting grounds alive show some backbone." She said as she turn around never noticing Seto's Duel spirit walking up beside her. As Yami looked at Tea with a confused look on his face.

"Hey there." Yami said which scared Tea out of her whits as Yami and Seto jumped off Seto's Duel Spirit with a nervous smile on Yami's face, "Oh, sorry about that. Uh, it's just, we overheard you talking,

and, um. . " He got quiet when Kuriboh brought a rock toward Yami's feet as he looked confused as he casts a looked toward Seto who shrugged his shoulders, Kuriboh got excited as it walked in circles as Tea and Solomon were amazed.

"Well, my word. Look at Kuriboh He doesn't normally warm up to strangers so fast." Solomon said with a shocked face as Yami and Seto nodded a little uneasy toward the little Duel Spirit.

"Um yeah, I'm Yami and this is Seto, this is our family, We're all that's left. . " He introduce his family to Solomon and Tea as Solomon got a sadden look on his face as he looked up toward his Duel Spirit with a sad look on his face.

"Solomon's Duel Spirit is the last of his kind, Finding stragglers like him all along the way. ." Tea said sadly as Yami and Seto looked toward the elderly man with a sad look on their face. Heba got off of Seto's Duel Spirit as Serenity followed her mother as Heba carried her daughter in her arms.

"I heard you say something about nesting grounds?" Heba question as Tea looked at her with a tender smile as she saw the young girl in Heba's arms as Serenity smiled at her, Tea chuckled a bit.

"It is the most beautiful place there is, sister." Tea said as Heba and Serenity were interested to hear more as Tea added, "It is say that is were the Gods and Goddess gave birth to the Duel Spirits and that it had been saved from the meteor."

"Do you think we will find more like our Duel Spirits there?" Serenity asked innocently as Tea chuckled as she nodded.

"Oh, the last few days, I've seen 'em all shapes and sizes. Who knows what we'll find." She said as she started to pet her Duel Spirit which was Happy Lover as it cooed at her Chosen one before Tea added, "The hard job now is just getting there." She said.

"And we're being driven unmercifully." Solomon said adding to the conversation as Yami and Seto looked at each other.

"By Who?" It was Bakura who asked as, he jumped off Seto's Duel Spirit as he joined next to Yami and Seto as Solomon looked at him as he and Tea kept quiet for a few seconds before it was Tea who answered him. .

"Keith the groups' head honcho." Tea said with a frowned on her face as Seto, Yami and Bakura looked at each other as Solomon added.

"We can hardly keep up. An older man like myself and for my Duel Spirit. . It's. . . Well, it's positively indecent." Solomon said as The three teens were confused to why they couldn't tell this Keith about how they weren't being help.

"Then tell him, What's the worst he can do?" Bakura said as he fold his arms on his chest when they heard a huffed as they looked to see those girls away only this time they didn't' have the kids and two males that had pushed Seto's Duel Spirit to the ground in the beginning. .

The two males pushed Seto and Yami out of the way as they growled, "Hey! What's their problem?!" Yami snapped as Tea leaned close to his ear as if afraid that those two men would come back.

"That's Keith, and that's his second in command Tristan. ." She said as Yami nodded before he began to run up toward Keith and Tristan with Seto and Bakura to back him up.

"Excuse me! Keith, you got a second?!" Yami said as Kieth and Tristan stopped to turn to look at two look likes to Yugi and Ryou while there was another male, Tristan growled at the teens that were coming close to them..

"Get lost kids!" He snapped as Keith chuckled.

"Relax Tristan." He said as he looked at the three teens with a frown on his face, "Who are you?" He asked or more like demanded.

"Um, I'm Yami, this is Seto and Bakura. ." Yami introduced his cousin and friend as Keith seemed to nodded toward the names before he frowned.

"Why aren't you uphill with the young bloods?" He asked/demanded as Yami quickly came up with an idea.

"Well, We were back here talking to these guys. I guess they... They're having a hard time keeping up. So, you know, maybe you could slow it down a bit?" Yami suggested with a smile. .

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea, what do you think Keith." Joey said as Seto was looking at her with a tiny smile. .

"Hmm, Let the weak set the pace. Now, there's an idea." Keith said sarcastic before he added, "Better let me do the thinking from now on, Boys." He said with a glare on his face as he turn around to walk away as Yami glared at him.

"Hey! they need help back here." He snapped as Keith stopped to chuckle as he turn to side glare at Yami, Seto and Bakura.

"Watch yourself boys, you might just get hurt!" He snapped as he continue on walking toward the group of people who were setting up their resting spots. .

"Don't worry, that's how our brother treats newcomers." Ryou said with a chuckle that made Bakura want to hear more of it. .

"No matter how charming they are." Yugi said with a breath taking smile that made Yami feel a blush coming on his face.

All three girls then walked after their brother as Marik came up behind his friends and brother with a smirk on his face, "You three, sure know how to catch a girl's eye, there, stud." He said as Bakura and Seto glared at him while Yami rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be catching nobody's eye if I was you, especially Keith's sisters. You just keep your head down,

and you mind what Keith tells you." Tea said as she was getting herself comforted on the ground with Solomon following her movement.

"Since when do the elders take orders from the likes of the younger ones?" Aknamkanon said with a raised eyebrow as Tea as she chuckled and shook her head toward Aknamkanon.

"Keith had swatted elders bigger than you, pops." She joked as the group all chuckled while Aknamkanon rolled his eyes.

"I could hold that hooligan's brain in the palm of my-" Aknamkanon began but was cut off by Seto who sighed sadly as he shook his head.

"No, Aknamkanon, she's right. Better to keep our heads down with this bunch then have Heba, Serenity and Mokuba in danger by those things." Seto said as he pointed toward the group of thugs as they were fighting among themselves. .

"Well, you consider yourself lucky that's all that's following us." Tea said as she looked toward the group of thugs as they fought one another. .

The night flew past like a flash as the sun was barely rising up as the group of people were all barely and tiredly getting up. .Marik, who had been awake started to wake up Bakura, Seto and Yami with a smirk on his face as they all groaned at being awoke at a ungodly hour.

"Hey wake up. . Enough with the beauty sleep! You three are ravishing already!" Marik said as he woke up three teens who were yawning at the ungodly hour.

"Marik, what do you want?!" Seto snapped as tried to go back to sleep but Marik shook his shoulder as he began to pull his brother and friends up with a smirk on his face.

"I believe you all left a wake-up call for the dawn of time. Come on! Move it!" He yelled as Yami, Bakura and Seto all groaned when he began to pull all three of them up as they all yawned.

"What the hurry?" Yami asked wondering what Marik was inching to get them up. .

'Something's up. The Group gathering without us. Let's check it out." Marik said before they heard Tristan's voice. .

"Rise and shine! Keith says everybody goes." They turn to see him pulling an elderly man up with a glare on his face, "Come on. Get up. On your feet!" He snapped as the elderly man tiredly got on his feet as Marik rolled his eyes.

"Huh. The charm never stops around here." He said with sarcastic tone in his voice, Tristan must have heard him as he turn to look at Marik and his friends.

"You say something?" He demanded/asked as Yami eyes widen as he shook his eyes as Marik hid behind Seto with a smirk. .

"Uh, no. . no, sir." Yami said as he elbow Marik in the sides as Tristan walked up toward the group with a glare on his face.

"Unless you got a death wish, you and your band boys better get moving!" He snapped as he pushed all four teens out of his ways as he went to go and wake up the rest of the group of people. .

"Boy was that guy ugly or what!" Marik said as Seto and Yami rolled their eyes as Bakura snickered. Marik then looked ahead and elbowed Seto and Yami while pulling Bakura to look ahead.

"Hey, it's your girlfriends!" He said with a smirk as Seto, Yami and Bakura rolled their eyes at their brother/friend but they look to see Yugi was holding on to two little boys hands, Joey was holding on to a little boy while Ryou was holding on to a little girl's hand while all them were walking with group of people.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked as Marik snickered as he pointed to the three girls.

"You know what I'm talking! Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes, Ryou's fair skin and Joey's big chest!" He ducked to avoided Seto's fist as he snickered while Yami and Bakura rolled their eyes but all three of them had blushes on their faces. .

"Yeah, we made a real impression on them." Bakura said with a roll of his eyes. .

"What you three need is a little help from the love teacher." Marik said with a smirk, Bakura, Yami and Seto all looked at Marik, a little worry to what he was going to do. .

"What are yo-" Seto didn't finished when Marik started to wolf whistle toward the girls and started to yell out cat call names before he hid behind Seto with a smirk.

Yugi, Joey and Ryou stopped with the kids and turn to look at the boys as they stopped and chuckled nervously. Yugi and Ryou were giggling but Joey raised an eyebrow, she then looked at the children, "That children, is what's know as three perverts" She said with a smirk as Yugi and Ryou gasped her name.

"Come on, Keith is waiting for us." Joey said as she walked on while holding on to the boy as Ryou and Yugi shook their head before they followed their sister with the kids.

"And with that, the ice is broken." Marik said with a smirk before he was gasping for breath as Bakura and Seto were chocking him with big annoyed faces on as Yami sighed as he pulled his cousin and friend off Marik.


End file.
